dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acatonthemoon
Archive 1 Demitrius and Gwen Would you like to do Demitrius/Gwen? Erm maybe at Covered Bridge? I'll start Definitely! [[User:MerisaMist|'Your a fool if you think that's']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'what I'm trying to protect. - Luna']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Flower gleam and glow']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'let your power shine. - Mother Gothel']] [[User:MerisaMist|'All I ever']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'want was to study. - Lady Jaina Proudmoore']] [[User:MerisaMist|'There was a time I thought I was a ferret,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'but that turned out to be the opium haze. Did you know it had that effect? Because I didn't. - Will Herondale']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Dear me. Such harsh truths so early in the morning']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'cannot be good for the digestion. - Will Herondale']] [[User:MerisaMist|'"The rivalry ends here," Percy said.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'"I love you, Wise Girl." - Percy']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Because your my friend, Seaweed Brain.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'Anymore stupid questions? - Annabeth Chase']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I am never, ever']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. - Annabeth Chase']] [[User:MerisaMist|'And it was pretty much the best']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'underwater kiss of all time. -Percabeth']] [[User:MerisaMist|'With great power comes...']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'great need to take a nap. Wake me up later. - Nico']] [[User:MerisaMist|'The world was collapsing, and the only thing']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'that really mattered to me was that she was alive. - Percabeth']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I don't see that her']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'being cyborg is relevant. - Prince Kai']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I'm sure I'll feel much more grateful when I find']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'a guy who thinks complex wiring in a girl is a turn-on. - Linh Cinder']] [[User:MerisaMist|'She was 36.28 percent']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'not human. - Lunar Chronicles']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I am not human. I am a cyborg.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'I am a mechanic. That's all I am...right? - Linh Cinder']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I think I realized that I would rather die because I betrayed them,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'than live because I betrayed you. - Wolf']] [[User:MerisaMist|'It's dangerous to confuse']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'vengeance with justice. - Mulan']] [[User:MerisaMist|'No one decides']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'my fate but me. - Belle']] [[User:MerisaMist|'They say that dreams are memories...']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'memories of another life. - Mr.Gold']] [[User:MerisaMist|'That's right.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'I know everything. - Regina']] [[User:MerisaMist|'If you want to change things, you're going to have to change them yourself,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'because there are no fairy godmothers in this world. - Emma']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Believing in even the possibility of a happy']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'ending is a very powerful thing. - Mary Margaret']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'but none as barbaric as that. They force fed me something called bologna. - Hook']] [[User:MerisaMist|'That's how you know you've really got a home because when you leave it,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'There's this feeling that you can't shake. You just miss it. - Neal']] [[User:MerisaMist|'People are going to tell you who you are your whole life.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'You've just got to punch back and say, "No. This is who I am." - Emma']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Everyone wants some magical solution for their']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'problem and everyone refuses to believe in magic. - Mad Hater']] [[User:MerisaMist|'One person's craziness']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'is another person's reality. - Tim Burton']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Yeah. It's delicious, cheesy,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'and it doesn't lie. - Henry']] [[User:MerisaMist|'What magic are you']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'going to hide behind today? - Hook']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I mean, when someone says, I forbid it,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'that's a good sign it's worth doing. - Sadie Kane']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Manhatten has other problems.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'Other gods. It's best we stay separate. - Amos']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Hit enemies with a sword until they're dead. If they rise again,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'hit them again. Repeat as necessary. - Horus']] 00:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Viola and Gaia I am so sorry for the late reply, but, to answer your question. Yes. I would want to RP Viola and Gaia sometime. Please, and thank you. Since you did not leave any location suggestions I will. The Leaky Cauldron - The Hog's Head - The Three Broomsticks - La Lune Bleue If you happen to want to put them somewhere else I would be happy to follow along. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 22:12, September 18, 2015 (UTC) The Leaky Cauldron for V and Gaia then. I will post first. Maybe we could RP our other characters sometime too? Rose and Brianna? Rhea and Zayd? I completely understand if you are not interested. I just had to ask. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 17:04, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Great! How about Rose and Brianna at the Stone Bridge Tower or maybe Rhea and Zayd at the Viaduct? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 23:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Would you be interested in doing both Rps now? If not just let me know. I will be happy to pick one pair, and post on one of the aforementioned locations to get things started. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 23:20, September 19, 2015 (UTC) That would be fantastic! If it is okay with you. I am going to wait to see which one you post on, then I will start the other. No pressure. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 23:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Nya Brightly Slytherin! 15:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Edit Awards! Hey! We used to do these awhile back, and they faded away... and I think they're fun, and so I'm resurrecting them! Congrats! Keep up the edits! :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:41, October 8, 2015 (UTC) To Ava For Mia Congratulations! Mia Anderson has been accepted into the DMAC(beth) (inside joke) as a worker in the Muggle Liason office! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Auror Cases! We have some new Auror cases! Ryder and Sarah Grey are partnered up for this one! Please post with Ryder in Renee's office! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Francis Hey! So Francis is cleared to have visitors :) "Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends," John 15:13" Talk 19:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Ages Have Passed Well, not really ages, but...2 IC years since we last roleplayed? Give or take. All I'm sure of is that it's been a reaaaaaaaaaaaaallly long time. Care to roleplay again? :3 :White Tomb for Aspirin and Gwen? They're in the same year, and could probably be friends since Aspirin can definitely relate to the whole deceased parents dilemma. :Fifth Floor Storage Room for Joan and Rhea? Same year/age, but this might be a really short roleplay, fault on Joan's end. xD :Disused Bathroom for Kress and Rose? Same year/age too. Uh, this roleplay might not end well because "nice" isn't programmed into Kress' DNA. Sorry about that. :\ :Potions Basement for Rheine and Kielo? They're only a year apart, and I think it'd be interesting to see how they interact (especially with Kielo's recent break up. Aw, Kielo, *hugs*, don't worry you don't /need/ a man.) We don't have to do everything if you don't want to. Maybe just one or two of any of the above, if you care to roleplay. Cheers~ 09:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yaaaay~ Posted on Gwen/Aspirin and Kielo/Rheine on the locations I stated above :D : 00:31, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RE Sure! Maybe Winston could be thrown into the mix RP? Francis just got released. Do you want to RP them at their house? "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 22:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Auror Debrief In the Training Room. Debriefing the Greer Family missions. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I Have a Reputation for Being Quite Indecisive At least, I like to think so. xD Anyway, since the Kielo-Madan-Professor roleplay started, I'm not sure if we should continue the Kielo/Rheine roleplay in the Potions Basement. It's up to you, because I honestly don't know what to post next after the introductions besides Rheine having to leave because of things-things-things. 16:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind~ (Apologies for the sudden Taylor Swift reference.) IC reactions aren't really under OOC control. Perhaps to a degree, but some things simply can't be altered - especially if it's on the character's personality. Kielo's actions matches up to the logic (since Annika had depression if I recall correctly and understanding the situation with boyfriends) so it's fine. :D Someone was bound to notice something was off about Rheine. 07:06, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo Here's a link to my Sandbox, where you can work on your character if you'd like. :3 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:WickedHuntressOfCookies/Sand_Box Melina Kallis She's a Hufflepuff! ::Also, I was wondering if maybe we could rp her and Malia? They're both Greek, and fourth years. :P Let me know! x Sabrina Carpenter Hi! I was wondering if we could share sabrina? I wanted to use her for a first year I'm making, so they'd be picutres of her younger than she is in the pics you're using for Kielo... But.... Yeah. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 02:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey :D Sure! I would love to continue the RP. I'll post whenever I can if it's okay with you. :D Anyways, take care always :D Lovelots, Fortune :D (talk) 07:14, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Charlotte Banes Gryffindor! ::Also, I noticed she's Greek... like my character, Malia. Would you like RPing them some time? :D The CHBs Feel free to post with Charlotte in The Three Broomsticks. Under the CHB section. It's a giant RP with the CHBs joining. Posted Stars of Wonder (talk) 19:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) For Ryder This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Another Case Uh oh! It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 22:44, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Uh oh... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) This Can't Be Good... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 11:47, January 5, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:34, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Well this can't be good... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Stranger things are starting to begin... Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) For Gwen This can't be good... not good at all "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:37, January 14, 2016 (UTC) This isn't looking good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:33, January 14, 2016 (UTC) It's life or death now. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 16:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Uh oh. A sigh of relief This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Flynn is glad to know his sister-in-law is okay. Camp Meeting! Due to recent events, Levin has called a meeting of the CHBs here. Heyo 02:27, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Natalya gets a green light i.e. she's Slytherin. :) Alex Jiskran 19:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) For Gwen For Mia "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 21:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC) For Mia Chat? Tomorrow. We I want to share with you an idea for Finny and the CHBs. Please? It's a good one, but I'm not sure how you'd take it... Chat now? I can talk for a long while. Howdy Hey Fangirl. I haven't seen much of ya lately. Time zones and work load for the both of us are finally kickin' in eh? Anyways, I just want to say that I hope things are going well for ya and that we'll bump into each other sometime soon. (Also... you've still got my vote for Rollback :P) "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 15:16, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sibling RP? I've adopted Adrian from Lissy, so... If you want to RP him and Charlotte tomorrow, let me know~ A Big Misunderstanding Fan, I'm sorry if you misunderstood, but when I said those things, I was referring to myself; I wasn't referring to you. You left immediately after so I can safely assume I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry that I did, but really, it was not my intent, and those comments weren't directed at you, truly. By all means, I was not commenting on your appearance, this was just a self-deprecating joke regarding myself. I hope you hear me out. Moo 01:35, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Guess What Demitrius is now back and ready to rp. I'm just going to say he getting homeschooled against his will.